Kha'domur
Tempest's Dynasty (Kha'domur in Jhau'gari) ''is the northmost region of Terji'agar. It is ruled by members of the group of it's inhabitants, as it's once ruling god Kha'sadir was banished to Xavgar. History Kha'domur was an elevated region where dragon-like monsters lived in, and they were all united under a single group that were highly territorial of the frosty mountains and fed off anything they could find in the ridges. Being partially dragons, they could fly, breathe fire, and other aspects of common dragon creatures. When Kha'sadir took over the region, he transformed the monsters into more passive beings, though they were also removed of their true dragon abilities. Most lost their ability to fly and none could breathe fire anymore. Kha'sadir then gave them new abilities and separated them in three groups: the Frost dragons, the Wind dragons, and the Thunder dragons. The groups were given power over ice, wind, and lightning, respectively, and made them organize themselves to create a civilization. Quickly, the Frost dragons established defenses of all kinds, the Wind dragons became the producers of food and other supplies, and the Thunder dragons began developing technology, such as weapons and machines for the rest of the population to use. The mountains became a large mining zone, and agriculture took place at the lower, warmer areas of the cliffs. Geology & Meteorology Biology Tempest's Dynasty does not contain much plant or animal life, what is held other than the Dragon clans are their livestock and agriculture. The dragons' population is about 5,000. These creatures' races as a whole are called the '''Ladrim'kha' (Tempest Beasts in Jhau'gari) Frost Dragons The Frost Dragons are the most powerful group. They act mostly as soldiers, and guards, though a few dedicate themselves to other jobs. There are around 800 Frost dragons, inhabiting the highest, coldest points of the domain. They are also known as the Hesou'wiar (Ice Warriors in Jhau'gari) and they are generally the rulers of Kha'domur. The Hesou'wiar were once as populous as the Wind Dragons, but they were killed as the wars through Terji'agar raged on as they served as soldiers, leaving the few hundreds currently. Wind Dragons The Wind Dragons are the workers of the land. They are the farmers, miners, and handle almost all of the region's economy. They are the most populous of the Dragons, and are also able to fly. Their population is about 4,000, and they live almost everywhere in Kha'domur unless restricted otherwise. Thunder Dragons The Thunder Dragons are very few, barely near 300. Their very low population is due that they hold a small part of the kingdom known as the Thunder Highlands, and a part of them also served as soldiers during the war. They work as engineers, scientists, explorers, and create all kinds of tools to assist them in their jobs as well as selling them to their kin. They are very relaxed, though hard-working at what they do best. They are also known as the 'Gaonde'shirak '(Wielders of Lightning in Jhau'gari)